degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-4441793-20170112015055
All the significance of the Matlingsworth scene. *Maya tells her ex, whom she hasn't interacted with in two and a half seasons, why she couldn't visit her best friend/his boyfriend, whom SHE hasn't interacted with in ANY season since Degrassi's become Next Class, thus, suggesting Traya is just as distant as Matlingsworth at this point.....yet the writers made that scene happen. *Miles shares a little bit of sorrows with his ex about his boyfriend's situation and somewhat asks for advice* Maya has TWO pieces of advice: Trigger Warning "You can kill yourself" Disturbing? Sure. But Miles laughed at it "You got dark". In his bad headspace, he could have easily been triggered or at least very offended by that. So, that shows he interpreted it exactly as Maya intended it to be....which is sarcasm. And even though he hasn't spoken to her since our great-grandparents were in high school, he still remembered how internally beautiful she was and knew not to take her seriously. Though, in hindsight, after the suicide attempt, he probably should have. On Maya part, not only was the comment foreshadowing her suicide attempt....duh, that's quite obvious. I ALSO analyzed it as proof of her unresolved feelings over the Campbell situation(sorry, Maya, you're not as over it as you thought and Zig did not help you through it as much as you gave him credit for). It was ALSO a reminder to Miles how much she worried about him because she KNOWS him that well and the fear that he would do what her first love did is a big factor in why Matlingsworth didn't work out. So, I think the comment was shade.....but not at all in a disrespectful/evil way but more in a "get your shit together and stop feeling sorry for yourself" kind of way, however, just in the form of some really dark sarcasm. In other words, keeping it real, the dynamic that Matlingsworth had and this is why he respected this girl so much. And clearly still does, because when she gave him the NEXT piece of advice, he LISTENED. But even THEN, Maya wasn't suggesting that for him. She may have had suppressed contemplations of it for herself before they surfaced in the finale but it's just like Maya to want the best for everybody else to the point where she's neglecting her own happiness. Then she goes on to say "Do what you can to find some okayness in your life". In other words, BE HAPPY. She felt herself heading down a very gloomy path and the last thing she wanted was for Miles to experience anything similar. And this is in the SAME plot where he is feeling ashamed of having fallen in love with Lola. It wasn't until after the talk with Maya....someone who he truly revered and valued.....that he decided to continuing enjoying what he's found with Lola. Of course Maya probably knew nothing of Mola but that's not the point. All in a twenty second scene. Miles needed Maya without even realizing it and POOF! she was there. And I'm not even saying that on a romantic level, just on some real shit. I don't know where season four is headed but I would hope after such meaningful interaction like that, that not only Matlingsworth interacts more, but Miles realizes just how much Maya needed a friend too before it was almost too late. He wasn't at that hospital for no reason. Quiet as he was(silence can more powerful than words at times), he probably had a shitload on his mind.....and it would make so much since if it was ALL Maya. He and Lola are on still on good terms and Tristan didn't dump him, so those situations were settled at the moment. There's gotta be more in store for Miles and Maya, it wouldn't make sense for it to be anything otherwise. Subtle and extremely brief yet powerfully meaningful Matlingsworth scene that was.